


Миран, детка

by Irgana



Category: Claymore
Genre: AU, Action/Adventure, Cannibalism, Cyberpunk, Drama, Gen, Rape, Torture, Violence, лексика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 13:09:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8402926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irgana/pseuds/Irgana
Summary: Даже у биокиберсолдата есть мамка, или нельзя быть слишком умным.





	

Пока впереди не показались абрисы объектов правильной формы, они все шли и шли через заросшие дикой растительностью посадки. Ботанологу здешних мест давно пора было на покой.

– Чхан! На нгау ла! – тихо скомандовал Нгуле.

Следуя командным жестам, они растянулись цепочкой перед предположительным искусственным объектом жизни. До чего все-таки неудобно было без внутренней связи в поле – но непонятные помехи сделали ее невозможной.

Кзису заметил тогда, что им вообще повезло: бомба, попавшая в их МБ-871, вывела из строя даже хронофотонный генератор. Прелесть, что выжили – так он сказал вроде?.. Кто знает, «когда» они теперь оказались – «где» было меньшей из проблем. Конечно, любой мумбан с руками из плеч может собрать ХФГ уровня до четвертого из подручных средств – но не из той же лабуды, которая сейчас их окружала. Глядя на неустроенную почву, неконтролируемые засадки и неорганизованные биоформы, мимо которых шел их отряд, Миран думал, что инструкторам, составлявшим модели симуляции хроновзрыва, явно недоставало фантазии. Рекомендовать в подобной ситуации найти ближайшую радиовышку было смелым оптимизмом.

Запрыгнув на толстую ветку, Миран замер, запоминая позиции прикрывающих слева и справа, и принялся крутить настройки оптики. Нгуле такого не любил; последний раз он выдернул Мирану плечи и вбил в суставы иглы, лишая возможности вправить самостоятельно. Доктор Ранге ругался не переставая (даже его медбрат вышел вон), напоследок сам, без автобота, вшил в зарядку недельный курс базовых промывок и сказал: если узнает, что промывки не пройдены от заставки до финала, Миран будет ежедневно ходить в техсанчасть месяц, причем не своими ногами. В ТС-части была блокада «вредоносных передач», то есть практически всех, и доктор первой квалификации Ранге знал, как сделать больно, даже не влезая в энцефалонастройки, а еще был поборником физического образа жизни. Мирану пришлось неделю втыкать в нудные экраны полос и волн для низшеклашек, выполняя приседания и отжимания, но, черт побери, разве это могло остановить его от подстройки параметров, такой заманчивой и волнующей. Главное было не попасться.

Он отсек «грязь» из хлороформ, которые тщательно изучал с момента аварии. Убрал прямоугольные объекты стен, «раздел» строения, отсканировал объекты внутри – и аккуратно вывел все эти детали на слой «серой пленки», куда он сбрасывал все ненужное; его личное изобретение. Бедные остальные, должны были просматривать все подряд, полную мешанину из важного и лишнего – глупые остальные. Несомненно, перед их отрядом были дома разумных биоформ с бытом на уровне дикарей: растительное отопление, отсутствие излучающих и принимающих эхо-сигналов, преимущественно моногенные предметы искусственного происхождения. А вот и сам представитель населения. Миран поджал губы от предвкушения и так и впился в его энцефаловолны. Мутно; мутно; прямая с незначительным шумом, – он отбрасывал их одну за другой, стремясь к скоплению пучков. Может быть, он выставил слишком сильный экран для таких примитивов? Рисковать не хотелось; мозг-то можно было восстановить из резервной копии дома, но за такое могли и лишить лицензии. У него в запасе было кое-что еще, но у Мирана сбилось дыхание от одной мысли, что с ним сделает Нгуле, если узнает. Он просканировал еще пятерых, потом неохотно отсигнализировал соседям, что мыследеятельность околонулевая интраземная, добычи никакой. Кзису слева показал, что у него улов такой же, и добавил неприличный жест – Миран представил себе его задорную обаятельную улыбку под маской. Справа копались – конечно, у Нежэ никогда не было успехов в нейродеятельности. Если б не его гений во всем, что касалось ракетных и нейтронных установок, его бы ни за что не взяли в отряд выше 4Ф. Помогать Миран не собирался: не можешь – не надо, Нгуле сделает. Наконец Нежэ зашевелился: «город на несколько тысяч», «к северу еще два», «восемь дней пути без ускорителей», «кто может помочь найти еще об этом?». Миран чуть не оступился: это «ракетный мальчик» столько вытащил?! Даже если ему повезло с зоной прослушки… Какого черта, надо было насрать на запрет, да он бы извлек подробную карту!.. Миран зло уставился на тупые местные формы жизни. Шанс, что сейчас и в его зону войдет особь, одаренная интеллектом настолько, чтобы представлять себе схемы взаимоотношений географических объектов без спутникового наблюдения, был ничтожен. Ну что, рискнуть? Нгуле мог запороть ему лицензию. Сидеть ему жрать латекс и носить синтетику вместо биоорганики, потому что гордость не позволила уступить «ракетному мальчику». А если утопить гордость и дать себя обставить, тогда зачем он сдался в отряде, если бестолковый Нежэ может вытащить энцефалосканированием больше, чем он, специалист по связи?.. Миран еще даже не начал выдыхать, как уже поставил лимитеры на мышцы, стимулировал нервы и пошел на слияние биоволн. Техника заключалась в том, чтобы стать единым телом и биоразумом с объектом наблюдения, сохраняя доминанту собственного рассудка (или как повезет). Главное было не дать мышцам симулировать движения наблюдаемого – падать с дерева бесшумно не умели даже в 1А. Хотя нет, главное было случайно не вытащить слишком много и не «перенять повадки»: если бы Нгуле что-то заподозрил и снял мышечную запись с тела Мирана, он бы сразу понял, что к чему. Но вообще это напоминало самый настоящий экстремальный тест-драйв: ложишься сознанием в желоб и скользишь на полной скорости в омут чужого тела, а что там тебя ждет…

Сначала было темно. Из мрака проступили очертания базовых форм объектов, которые обычно заполняют стандартное сознание – круги, прямоугольники, кривые. Наверное, он перевозбудился, и сонастройка вышла кривой: формы были плоскими – контур-заливка. Как будто дикарь, в тело которого скользнул Миран, смотрел на мир из глаз-окон, не придавая смысла тому, что видит. Миран мысленно вздрогнул: ему на миллисекунду показалось, что кто-то еще использовал слияние биоволн и вошел в тело вместе с ним. А потом на него из серой массы основания, куда еще генами закладывались все базовые инстинкты, вдруг рванулось темное желание, жажда рвать-убивать-жрать-жрать – и Миран отшатнулся от голодных глаз-рук и вырвался из слияния так, что стукнулся бы шлемом о ствол дерева, если бы не лимитеры.

«…вниз, Нгуле и сам дополнил», – просигналил Кзису. Ах, так те данные добыл Нгуле. Ну да, этого следовало ожидать. Миран мягко спрыгнул вниз, быстро прокручивая запись оптики: сколько сигналов он еще пропустил, пока был в чужом теле? Ничего важного, похоже. Он спешно обдумал, как поступить со случайно полученной информацией. Если бы только они провели на позициях больше времени – он бы записал все в мозг другого дикаря, вывел «хвост» на надкорку, чтоб сразу заметно было, и послал в зону Нежэ. Тому ни за что не разобраться во внедренных данных, принял бы за родные. Что это вообще такое было? Похоже или на форму биозаражения, или на то, что кто-то побывал в мозгах дикаря до Мирана, стер следы своего пребывания и записал агрессивно-защитную программу. Еще это было похоже на имитирование жизни с созданием искусственных генов – вот что было плохо. Если их забросило в зону экспериментов «жизнь в цивилизации», некогда было искать радиовышки – надо было как можно быстрее делать ноги. Миран живыми технологиями не увлекался, но в рамках самообразования смотрел несколько секретных записей и усвоил: нет ничего хуже, чем оказаться в среде экспериментов над жизнью в естественных условиях. Если бы их всех убили и пустили на биомассу, или модифицировали плоть и перепрошили командную оболочку, или заразили вирусами конфликтного поведения, можно было бы считать, что им повезло. Миран позаимствовал несколько хорошо моделируемых схем из тех записей в свои проекты лабиринтов для пленных и был доволен, когда комиссия вырезала эти куски «за негуманность» – жалел только, что копирайтик не поставил. По-хорошему надо было посоветоваться с аналитиком, но аналитиком у них был Нгуле – вот такой вот у них был спецотряд, с командиром-аналитиком; так что выходило только по-плохому. По очень и очень плохому. Можно было бы подставить своих, просто вписав всем данные прямо на «экран» из-под рута спутника – когда разберутся, отряд расформируют за некомпетентность защиты мозга, но сейчас шанс на выживание повысится; вот только «экран» для общения у них тоже полетел. Конечно, это было странно. Видимо, при взрыве ХФГ они все получили серьезные повреждения коры мозга – но в одном участке?..

Собравшись под деревьями, они обсудили план. Нгуле нарисовал на земле когтем перчатки карту, какую смог вытащить из местных: шесть точек с протянутыми нитками расстояний в днях, весьма и весьма условными. Жалкое зрелище, прямо как из симуляции хронозаброски для начинающих.

– Киин ке ма мало, трауц же лща, – объяснил Нгуле, проводя маршрут и вычеркивая лишнее. – Ынк, ынк, ла ге. Са лле хейн.

– Киха, – подтвердил Сандау, замкома. Все кивнули. Охренеть же, до чего было неудобно без внутренней связи – каждое понятие приходилось развертывать в несколько слов. Хотя, наверное, больше всех страдал их Пеко. Устав гласил, что из соображений политкорректности в активном составе армии должно было быть по три процента андроидов, инопланетных граждан и генетических баб; остальные могли быть нормальными. Для 1А рейтинг был выше. Это означало, что в среднем на каждый третий отряд должен был приходиться свой «довесок». Обычно андроидов сажали на роль пилота или штурмана; их пилот, Ина, был дважды чемпионом космогонок, поэтому выбор был очевиден. Андроидов обычно не любили, потому что не было за что.

Миран задумался на марше, не предложить ли дополнительный словарь для расширения командной жестикуляции – специально для подобных случаев. Какие бы понятия он туда добавил?..

– Миран, ха не! – рыкнул Хатхе, ткнув его в лопатку ладонью.

– Харх, – бросил в ответ Миран и пригнулся: сверху, зацепившись рукой за ветку, на них обрушился Нгуле. Удар ногой с использованием силы притяжения от земли вышел хорош: Хатхе улетел в дальние кусты.

– Ыен джа, – коротко сообщил командир. – Ыен амуан гор, за вуц ээ’р.

Он дождался кивка от Хатхе и только потом развернулся и ушел обратно в авангард отряда. В целом, Миран считал запрет называть имена вслух чушью: даже если бы какие-то датчики собрали эту информацию, как в ней толк, если в бою без связи все и так ориентируются только на командные жесты и предупреждения типа «ху оп» и «ху ти»? Если бы они проявляли эмоционально окрашенную реакцию на информацию от чужих, их бы не брали в 1А; но у Нгуле были свои принципы.

Они легли спать в формации «дежурные через смену»: первая пара рядом с третьей, вторая с четвертой – если отдежурившие вернутся с какими-то изменениями, черессменщики смогут это заметить. Лежа в полном обмундировании на земле и прижимая к левому боку автомат, Миран никоим образом не чувствовал себя в своей тарелке – все из-за дурацкой растительности вокруг, диких форм жизни и непонятной агрессии в подкорке дикаря, которой там быть не должно было; но среди своих было более-менее спокойно. Нежэ в обнимку со своим РПГ, наверное, вообще чувствовал себя как у МАМКи в «утробе»… Миран прислушивался, не раздастся ли тревога от часовых, но все было тихо; постепенно он снял повышенный нейротонус и начал подремывать. Шелестел ветер в листве; покрикивали ночные животные, преимущественно летающие; в траве ползали насекомые. Светило, которое они с неприязнью обнаружили ночью на небе, оказалось недостаточно ярким, чтобы проникать под густые деревья, но его быстрое движение по орбите и мельтешение отблесков на листьях и земле с непривычки тревожило меняющимся узором; да еще эти отчаянно шумные ночные биоформы. Кажется, только у их нейроспециалиста Халу с этим не было никаких проблем: растянулся под боком у Мирана и отрубился сразу. Сбивчивое дыхание остальных Миран ловил еще достаточно долго, почти до конца первой смены. Было б о чем другим нервничать: они-то в биослияние не влезали, в этом Миран не сомневался. В общем-то, и он зря беспокоился: в подавляющем большинстве случаев надзиратели за экспериментами были категорически против непрошеных объектов и, если бы заметили их отряд, вывезли бы их сами с такой скоростью, что детали только по оптике и восстановишь. Подавляющее большинство – это гораздо больше 90%. Наверное… Когда сменились первые часовые, он сдался и перешел в режим имитации отдыха: еще не хватало, чтобы его застукали за волнением в непредвиденной хронозаброске. Черт с ними, с дикарями и даже с Нежэ; хорошо бы попасть домой быстрее, скоро должен выйти новый патч «Ре-роида»… Все тлен, пожелал он себе на ночь, как обычно, и замер в гибер-режиме, в пол-оптики приглядывая за полосами света на земле, которые все струились и струились, переползая на его руки, плечи, обвивая ноги и стекаясь в живот расширяющимся потоком – нежные, как руки матери, невесомые, словно ряды данных. «Всс, хсс», – раздавалось то далеко, то близко, и полосы все ползли и трепетали, пока ночной спутник планеты не оказался в просвете между листьями, и прошедший до земли свет не сложился в высокий столб фигуры, вырастающий из живота Мирана.

– …фсс… хсс… сынок, – сказала женщина из белого света, и от нее через тело Мирана во все стороны поползли ленты данных по земле.

Он проснулся и обнаружил, что поднял во сне ладонь в оградительном жесте. Похоже, никто не заметил – впрочем, они спали, не снимая шлемы и маски, было трудно разобрать, кто куда смотрит, если бодрствует. Миран пожалел, что нельзя задействовать нейроблокаду: в поле замедление рефлексов одного бойца могло плохо обернуться для всего отряда. Неконтролируемые сновидения были совершенно нежелательны в А1, и если кто-то что-нибудь заметил, он вылетит со свистом…

Это было во время второй смены; а на четвертой Нгуле всех разбудил и сказал, что часовые из третьей пропали. Судя по показаниям вторых дежурных, Ина и Халу сразу разошлись на свои посты и все было тихо. Когда рассвело, и все вернулись с поисков, кругом было так же тихо и пусто: никаких следов двух спецбойцов. Если бы они собрались скрыться от своих, найти их без внутренней связи было бы невозможно; только на кой черт им это понадобилось, в неизвестном времени и месте. Спавшие рядом с пропавшими Миран и Кену не смогли дать объяснений, и Нгуле пообещать им обоим море боли, когда вернутся – за то, что ничего не заметили. Миран пожал плечами: можно подумать, на него это должно было подействовать. Кену просто кивнул – ему-то что, он был из Южнобережных. Кровавые увечья, по четверо суток пений во всех йогических позах и мордобой до шести переломов во славу Хиенну – после этого все дисциплинарные меры 1А должны казаться чем-то вроде приветственного кивка. Миран сидел в нейроспарринге с Кену, как и со всеми, и признался потом Нгуле, что такого раньше не видел и видеть не хотел бы, но кое-что был бы не прочь позаимствовать для кодов лабиринтов – с копирайтом, разумеется. Нгуле дал ему в челюсть и посоветовал помалкивать, но потом все-таки стал ставить с Кену в пару на заданиях. Честность проверял, как считал Миран: у аналитиков в голове вечно творилось что-то на тему «честный чужак – свой лжец» и границ доверия.

Они собрались и выступили молча: после того как Нгуле раздал с ноги пару тумаков, больше никто не горел желанием детально разузнавать, как быть с пропавшими. Вернутся ребята или нет, теперь зависело только от них самих – какими они вернутся, проверит Сандау, второй после главного нейролога Халу. Все, закрыли-погнали.

На марше было жарко, хуже, чем накануне. Однажды после экстремальной заброски в какие-то леса, где полимер плавился даже в тени, Миран спросил Ранге, почему нельзя вшить им полноценные терморегуляторы, как Ф-кам: бегают же те и в жару, и в холод, как ядерным топливом заправленные, почему А должны мучаться. Доктор тщательно осмотрел его с ног до головы и сказал, что на такого идиота даже жалко подзатыльник тратить и не пошел бы он изучить матчасть на предмет соотношения раздражителей, реакции и эффективности решений. Миран пригрозил, что сам скачает аддон на лишний десяток градусов, ему надоело жариться и леденеть в самые дурацкие моменты; на это Ранге посоветовал ему скачать десяток ячеек для мозга с нейронами, и совсем не лишних. Тогда Миран попробовал без размаха дать ему в живот и впервые узнал, что доктор не просто поборник физического образа жизни, а самый настоящий практикующий фанат.

Миран не знал, насколько жара действует на других. Он бы попробовал выцепить это из фона, если бы у них осталась внутренняя связь; если бы она оставалась, они бы не потеряли двоих – вот что точно донимало каждого. Настроение у отряда близилось к шестерке по десятибалльной. На четырех начинались экстренные меры.

– Хера юбоучи менг ка? – поинтересовался Хатхе, как бы ни к кому не обращаясь.

Все, не сговариваясь, поглядели на Мирана.

Несомненно, это поднимет командный дух на два, а то и три балла, отдельным мудакам – сразу на все пять.

– Керев чими джоу араках хер олоп, ллау фен ни, – любезно предложил Кзису.

Вот именно. Где он потом должен искать в этой срани 15 кило стерильной плоти на гендерную регенерацию? Кому надо бабу, тот и превращается.

Миран знал, что ночью его попытаются взломать. Однажды он проснулся с женским телом и лужей спермы между ног. Отряд ржал, как жеребцы; им было даже насрать, что их подстилка всю дорогу была в отключке. Они гоготали ровно минуту, пока Миран не накрыл их всех сеткой лабиринта биопытки, над схемой которого он тогда как раз трудился, и они выли и корчились до прихода Нгуле, который вытащил всех десятерых с легкими ожогами нейрооболочки, включая самого Мирана. Они отвалялись в сольных барокамерах четыре часа, и Нгуле приходил к каждому, проводил наедине по десяток минут и потом крепко зашивал от чтения все, что говорилось за это время. Мирану он сказал, что выебет его без женского тела, и либо наедине, либо перед всем отрядом, если Миран не даст ему коды лабиринта. На кой черт ему понадобились коды, было непонятно – проверял, что ли, – но Миран отказался: он давал подписку для того задания и вылетать из армии из-за гендерной хуйни не собирался. Нгуле и правда оттрахал его: поставил помогать на утреней проверке физики и каждый день гонял к нему свой отряд. Открой рот, положи ладони на пол, покажи анал, коснись правой пяткой левого уха пять раз за секунду, – через сутки Миран чуть не спятил, через декаду его уже не волновало, что за очередной хуй перед ним делает позу лотоса, стоя на пальцах рук. Правда, тогда он познакомился с доктором Ранге, который хоть и был ебанутым на все тело поборником здоровой физики, но оказался на удивление трезвым рассудком мужиком; наверное, нет худа без добра. Нихуя остальные, конечно, не раскаялись: если тебя взломали, виноват тут ты. В общем, Миран другого и не ожидал: в 1А набирали таких, чтобы ракеты отскакивали. Он был на 90% уверен, что Нгуле и ломал – и на 70%, что ломали Кзису с Хатхе, второй всегда был мудаком, готовым продать за брикет калорий и на вырученное купить чужой секрет, а у Кзису просто было сверло в жопе (и иногда, видимо, проворачивалось).

На коротком привале Миран присел рядом с Кену и тихо спросил:

– Ка ххау на кен, или ва ломе ни искао?

– Сен ка, – спокойно ответил Кену. – Ве ау Хиенну ыун, куле джантир.

Миран мысленно содрогнулся. Идея о том, что прогневивших Хиенну часовых утащили черти, могла прийти в голову только истинному религиозному фанатику, но в их текущих условиях каких-то полных дикарей кругом она воспринималась, с ужасом понял Миран, естественно. Пришли четыре черта, ухватили ребят за голову и за ноги и потащили в разные стороны света, как в детской сказке. Что там дальше было? Раз там были черти, наверное, потом устраивался какой-нибудь конкурс на выживание самого отвечающего актуальному критерию…

Нгуле смотрел на них с другого края поляны, но не вмешивался. Мирану говорили, что командир интересуется его мнением – видимо, интересом сродни энтомологическому. Миран был убежден, что в сердце Нгуле презирает любой образ мысли, отличный от его собственного; в том, что он и командир были полными противоположностями, он и не сомневался. Судя по тому, что Миран устроил бы брифинг по поводу пропавших бойцов и после заключения запретил бы дальнейшие обсуждения, Нгуле делал прямо противоположное. Миран только надеялся, что командир не пытается найти какого-нибудь волшебного предателя среди своих, что чудесным образом устраняло неприятный «икс» в виде злонамеренной местной угрозы – хотя поручаться он бы не стал: у аналитиков действительно было что-то нехорошее с головой.

– Хьен на, – сказал Нгуле и вскочил на ноги. – Ыен к’у.

Миран опешил: не может быть! Он быстро пересчитал всех: черт побери, Нгуле был прав, их стало восемь. Как можно было ухитриться незаметно уйти с поляны, если они все сидели лицом друг к другу?

– Ло пиасу, – шепнул ему Кзису на бегу за командиром. – Джа ииле.

Миран длинно выдохнул. Кейти был культурным инопланетянином: полностью проникся цивилизацией асвонов, пока жил среди них разведчиком; поэтому иногда устраивал обряды единения с разными стихиями и веществами в весьма неожиданные моменты – как тогда, на миссии в Аллозии, ему потребовалось выполнять ритуал почитания огня и грома прямо на крыше пятидесятиглавого храма, где они сидели в засаде… Но чем надо было думать, чтобы отойти в одиночку в незнакомом месте, где уже пропали двое вооруженных до зубов мумбанов?

Они выскочили к ручью по указке Нгуле в формации «звезда», и Хатхе со злостью пнул флягу, украшенную четырехмерными асвонскими символами. Самого Кейти не было ни следа – ни крови, ни ткани, ни остаточного излучения. Как будто он целиком утопился и растворился в прозрачном холодном ручье, вода в котором едва доставала до щиколотки. Они перекопали ручей, распылили кусты и сожгли несколько деревьев. Нгуле сказал, можно не беспокоиться о маскировке: даже напротив, он будет рад показать их местонахождение тем, кто утянул у них из-под носа троих ребят, если эти кто-то существовали. Если он рассчитывал, что Кейти среагирует на огневую сигнализацию, опомнится, соберет плоть из дыма и что там еще осваивают асвоны, то просчитался. Нгуле еще немного постоял, приглядываясь к беспорядочному лесу, потом повернулся и сказал:

– Ки хен тра, миллеу.

Все настороженно молчали. Миран понимал его логику: если внешнего врага до сих пор никто не услышал и не заметил, возможно, враг внутри. Он не понимал другого: к чему приведет такое подозрение. Понятно, что никто не признается, даже если; понятно, что у каждого есть претензии друг к другу, которые можно представить любым образом… да черт. Миран сдался: он никогда не был силен в таких играх. С его точки зрения, сделать выбор в условиях поливариантности было совершенно нереально, потому что не нужно: квантовость мира не отменяли. Мир Нгуле базировался на правильных выборах и наказаниях; Миран понимал только вторую часть, ее можно было весело применять в лабиринтах.

– …киен нханнг.

Миран спохватился и быстро достроил фразу к началу. Он дернул головой: если бы хоть что-то кругом было слышно, он как специалист по связи узнал бы первым. Смешно: жирные энцефаловолны приматов ловились на ура, тогда как собственные альфа-нейтринные разбивались о тщательно смоделированную лучшими техниками Альянса планет защиту кибермозга. Красивую, многослойную, смертельно опасную структуру, сжигавшую любого гения еще на втором уровне – бесполезную при мертвом экране межперсонального общения. Хотя как знать: если бы прямо сейчас Миран получил на экран какое-нибудь внятное и директивное указание, например, с пометкой вышестоящего или аврала, он бы выполнял без промедления, не озаботясь сообщить другим – будучи уверенным, что, раз у него работает, и у других все восстановлено. Он на всякий случай поделился этой мыслью: вдруг командиру пригодится. Нгуле назвал его ебанутым псивращенцем и похвалил за охеренно творческие, параноидальные, непроверяемые и бесполезные идеи, способные настроить друг против друга даже амеб и именно поэтому, в общем-то, полезные в полевых условиях. Миран понимал, почему командиру так легко выражать противоречивые мысли, но от души сомневался, что и правда несет пользу.

– Ммио халду, – шепнул ему Кзису, строясь на марш, и даже не сопроводил шутливым пинком под зад. – Йен сое маутым анах.

Это Миран уже несколько раз слышал краем уха: мол, командир не доебывается до тебя, а хочет знать твое мнение, потому что доверяет твоей интуиции. Разумеется, Миран проходил курс интуиции, или фонового анализа на основе личных качеств. Очевидно, что развитие этого качества напрямую зависело от самосовершенствования и получения как можно большего объема знаний, и здесь оно пересекалось с религией, немедленно выпадая из поля интереса Мирана. Кому нахрен нужна религия, если есть квантовая кибернетика, биоэнергетика и йога?

Тем не менее, допущение Нгуле беспокоило его. На самом деле, как техник Миран во внезапные починки не верил; но определенно что-то было не так в этом мирке, где по широким лесным тропам разгуливали безоружные люди в длинных черных балахонах и нелепо вооруженные женщины, обутые в негибкое железо. Взять хотя бы его зловещий ночной сон: в здоровой обстановке такое присниться не может. Конечно, у него была МАМКа – материнско-акушерская машина кормления (автомат); у кого ее не было. Как и всякого селективного, его воспитывала робоняня и тумаки сверстников. Биологическую мать могли себе позволить только очень богатые, очень генетически упоротые или нищие оборванцы. У Кену была естественная мать, которая отреклась от него сразу после родов, как и положено истинному фанатику. Ты любишь и почитаешь или мать, или Хиенну – не должно быть выбора. Всякий выбор рано или поздно родит конфликт. Каждый знал: если тебя нашла биологическая мать, это не к добру – ей нужна пересадка клеток, или ячейка твоего генобанка, или еще что похуже. Поэтому в таком сне Миран видел своеобразное предупреждение – аналог пометки «осторожно». Говорили, раньше матери вели себя как-то иначе, но Миран в сказки верил не больше, чем в доброту Хиенну – разве что про чертей вряд ли врали. С этой точки зрения, лучше бы за пропавшими ребятами действительно пришли черти, чем монстры вроде матери…

В эту ночь сон был еще более жутким, еще более страшным.

– Сынок, как ты? – озабоченно спрашивала мама, склоняясь над ним, и ее длинные мягкие рукава волновал ветер. Она явилась из ночного полумрака, вылилась из деревьев и ветвей и обошла Мирана кругом, прежде чем начать нашептывать ему безумные речи на непонятном языке. Ее белая фигура, полная неясных отростков и источающая чуждую анатомию, заслоняла почти весь обзор, но краем глаза Миран видел: его соратники сидели вокруг, они все сняли шлемы и улыбались маме. Мумбаны не пытались приблизиться: они знали, что Миран – ее любимчик; а ему от этого было еще страшнее. Женщина-чудовище положила Мирану руку на грудь, и он чуть не задохнулся от непомерной тяжести. Он несколько раз хватанул ртом воздух и наконец проснулся.

И всхлипнул снова, подавившись вдохом, потому что тяжесть с груди не исчезла. Его руки были связаны за спиной, ноги прикручены к бокам, а на груди лежало дерево, с обоих концов которого свисали камни… Стоп, камни не свисают. Миран скосился, как мог, и понял две вещи: на нем не было шлема, и свисавшей хуйней был чей-то кишечник. Наверное, какие-то грузы тоже были, иначе он бы мог скинуть всю эту конструкцию; но куда, черт возьми, подевался шлем? Он запрокинул голову, потому что иначе ничего видеть не мог, и понял, что дохрена всего пропустил в другой половине оптики, пока погружался в сладостные ужасы сновидения.

Хотя не так уж и дохрена: его соратники действительно находились вокруг него, только в разных позах. Нгуле сидел спиной к дереву и смотрел прямо на него. Как это он решился снять шлем и маску, подумал Миран, потом понял: его голову провернули на шее на полный оборот и мнения по поводу шлема, наверное, не спрашивали. Кзису лежал поодаль связанный, тоже без шлема, под его затылком ртутно поблескивала лужа крови. Слева возвышалась груда биомяса, покрытая полупрозрачной матовой пленкой – их Пеко. Ну хоть одна радость за эти два дня – они избавились от Пеко. Миран видел ноги Нежэ, а еще Хатхе, но лучше бы не видел. Хатхе висел между двумя деревьями, распятый косым крестом, и Кену как раз заканчивал свежевать ему бедра. Правее на дереве висел Сандау, Мирану было плохо видно – казалось, что он был подвешен за шею. Судя по разверстому животу, кишечник был его. Под Хатхе был разведен – Миран сначала не поверил – самый настоящий костер, на пироксалмине из боеприпасов. Откуда Кену вообще взял такое, изумился Миран, шикарная же идея!.. Стоп, не туда. По законам собственных лабиринтов ему именно в этот момент полагалось начать искать краеугольный камень, открывающий путь к выходу из кошмарной иллюзии. Миран подумал, что этот чахоточный мирок с примитивным укладом нереально ебнутый, если тут все наоборот.

– Кену, йий лле! – окликнул он. Если это – если вот это видели пропавшие ребята, – Миран убьет того, кто это запустил в их мозгах, он будет его пытать двадцать лет. Своих не трожь, сука!

Кену обернулся и одарил его долгой приятной улыбкой на своем условном лице – том, что еще осталось от бесчисленных кровавых славословий Хиенну.

– Хыыле, – ответил он и снова повернулся к красивым обнаженным мышцам Хатхе, перевитым венами и усеянным сенсорами.

Миран содрогнулся. Какое к черту «хыыле», он же их убивает! Он зашевелился, пытаясь определить, на чем держится бревно. Он имел дело с Кену, палачом отряда, а значит, предполагаемая рычаговая конструкция была на самом деле ловушкой, приглашением в мир боли. Насколько он знал Кену – а Миран старался его знать ровно настолько, насколько еще мог после этого непредвзято смотреть на собственные пыточные лабиринты, – у любой ловушки должно было быть две основных точки привязки и третья «слабая». Допустим, если он поднимет один край дерева, то оторвет ноги Нежэ какой-нибудь привязанной гранатой; дальше он должен попытаться выползти из-под бревна или перевернуться вместе с ним – похоже, именно это и пытался сделать Нгуле. Где Кену мог поставить третий контроль?

Кену завернул кожу Хатхе к пояснице и с обожанием уставился на открывшееся зрелище. Он воткнул три маленьких клинышка, выполнявших роль зажимов для артерий, в нужные места над коленом и медленно вытянул одну жилу. Обмотав одним ее концом пенис, он подвесил на другой гранату и толкнул пальцем, раскачивая маятник. В этот момент Хатхе открыл глаза и уставился на Мирана.

И Миран знал, чего он хочет. И нихуя не мог.

Он был полностью, решительно, абсолютно бесполезен. Это он, он должен был сейчас вырубить Кену, отправив его сознание в бездонный лабиринт – и именно этого без экрана, без спутника, без всякой связи он сделать не мог. В отряде всегда был «серый инквизитор» – внутренний каратель, который подчинялся только прямому приказу сверху. Иногда это был халу, нейролог, иногда нгуле, аналитик. В их отряде аналитик был командиром, поэтому сам убирать своих он не мог, и эту роль принял на себя текущий миран, связист 1А из дивизии «Фело». Лучшие долбоящеры планеты, спешите видеть.

Тот случай, когда ты идиот и должен сам с этим бороться. Или не должен. Миран пытался одновременно проанализировать несколько важных вопросов и чувствовал, что понемногу сходит с ума – просто потому, что одной из переменных был Кену. Миран и раньше не знал, что у религиозных фанатиков можно считать нормальным, поэтому тут доверял армейским проверкам – видимо, зря.

Кену наклонился к Хатхе, откусил половину яичка и начал жевать. Хатхе заорал. На этом моменте неподготовленным и слабонервным полагалось блевать и выдавать секреты. Миран использовал отвлечение внимания палача по-другому: он лизнул землю, набрал в рот как можно больше и плюнул в Нежэ. Потом еще раз и еще. Нежэ дернул ногой – видимо, наконец-то долетело до лица. Мирану было все равно, он продолжал. Его не беспокоило, что Кену заметит: хотел бы пресечь – вырубил бы всех сразу или хотя бы развернул так, чтобы никто не видел друг друга. Миран твердо знал, что у Нежэ всегда есть при себе оружие в тайнике – в животе, ногах, где ему там хватило фантазии. С их техника сталось бы даже вынуть одну почку, чтобы расширить карман и поместить туда несколько драгоценных игрушек. Или одну большую. Мирану было наплевать, что это – он это хотел. Прямо сейчас. Пусть даже Нежэ взорвет себя со всеми потрохами, хотя в таком исходе Миран крайне сомневался – ему чертовски нужно было чем-то сбить Кену с его плавной выверенной волны казни. Потому что даже без связи он все равно не позволит никому обыграть себя.

– К’йис, – пробормотал Нежэ. Видимо, он понял мысль Мирана и подставляться не собирался. Ну черта с два, больше рисковать было некем. Он бы с легкостью рискнул Кзису: тот был не только снайпером, но еще и замечательным выдумщиком и затейником. Его бы даже уговаривать не пришлось. Видимо, поэтому он сейчас и лежал с разбитой головой. Мирану было интересно, Кену вырубил его сразу или после чего-то. Ему вообще было интересно… но это потом.

Нежэ наконец вытащил движениями мышц свою пушку и перекатил ее до рта. ДБ-44. Если он ухитрится нажать триггер языком, Миран, пожалуй, лично вручит ему месячную зарплату. Оставалось надеяться, что Нежэ сообразит стрелять не в Кену: мумбан, в отличие от дерева, мог увернуться; если же им удастся освободить ударного боевика Хатхе…

– Ми лле, – ласково сказал Кену, доедая тестикулу. Он поднялся и сделал шаг к Нежэ, совершенно игнорируя наведенный на него прицел. Глупый малец сразу сдернул триггер, но Кену уже прыгнул к нему, подкатился и широко открыл рот. Нежэ ударило инфразвуком, – интересно, сколько Кену обучался, чтобы достичь такого уровня? – он выронил оружие и замер без сознания. Ракета улетела между деревьями, но Миран получил свой момент. Он понятия не имел, насколько это вообще работает: ему и полноценное-то слияние биоволн довелось исполнять всего четыре раза. Он просто учел, что Кену тренированный фанатик, способный действовать на уровне инстинктов без полного контроля над телом, а значит, пренебрегающий синхронизацией; а Мирану хватило бы подчинить себе и одну руку, чтобы выбить ему мозги. Лимитеры, контакт, поехали!

– Пе лла, кику, – похвалил его Кену, втыкая себе пальцы в плечо и останавливая потерявшую управление руку в миллиметре от шеи. Миран задохнулся от негодования: его только что назвали деткой?! Он схватил обе руки и обе ноги Кену, рискуя навсегда лишиться собственных и выжечь себе нейросистему, и еще эту проклятую его челюсть, чтобы он не вздумал вырубить и Мирана; и тогда Кену крутнулся корпусом и попытался наклониться или упасть, но не успел – не раньше, чем его насквозь пробил гранатомет. Миран получил сомнительное удовольствие насладиться агоническим тремором конечностей умирающего и выдернул себя обратно с такой скоростью, что сам себе позавидовал.

– Хиен ха, – презрительно сказал Хатхе, выпуская из рук гранатомет и давая телу Кену упасть. В этом был весь Хатхе: смотреть, как с него сдирают кожу, как изменяют параметры сенсоров, как жрут заживо, а потом слезть и заявить, что охуел там висеть. Действительно, не могли, что ли, пораньше отвлечь внимание – кому-кому, а Хатхе всегда было похуй на цену. Выходит, он сдернул себя с деревьев и пробил насквозь бронированный корпус Кену, то есть, наверняка снял все лимитеры с мышц; но до этого с сенсорами играл Кену, а это значило…

– Лме анг, – сказала покатившаяся голова Хатхе, когда его тело уже распалось на биоматериал; потом с нее сползло лицо, и он затих.

Миран поклялся себе обязательно, непременно сесть и записать лабиринт из всего, что с ними тут произошло, потому что такой пизды подряд ему давно не встречалось. Он перевел дыхание, расслабился и стал ждать, пока Нежэ перепилит жгуты чем там у него оставалось в заначке – да хоть перегрызет – и деактивирует ловушки.

Первым делом они проверили Кену, хотя Миран не ловил от него ни одной биоволны, и отрубили ему голову. Потом они сняли Сандау, у которого уже начали сдавать мышцы шеи, сдерживающие веревку. Он сразу сел, достал из кармана на голенях ремнабор и начал зашивать себя. Наконец тянуть было не на чем, и настала очередь Кзису.

Все это время Миран был готов к тому, что Кзису давно умер, или недавно умер; или скоро умрет. Он даже не пытался проверять биоволны, потому что с травмами головы это так не работало: можно было умереть даже с полностью здоровым телом. Миран обыскал тело Кену, вытащил все его иглы и сел заниматься акупунктурной реанимацией. Он сканировал сосуды, ставил иглы и на каждом новом участке тела Кзису вспоминал доктора Ранге – вот кому нужно отдать всю месячную зарплату. Даже три. Если бы не Ранге, ему бы и в голову не пришло пройти акупунктурные курсы – но доктор очень внятно, быстро и почти без вывихов убедил его, что умение восстановить физическое тело так же важно, как умение не дать мозгам засохнуть. Мирану показалось, прошло чуть ли не десять минут, прежде чем Кзису рвано вздохнул и открыл свои выпендрежные ярко-зеленые глаза.

– Хи лле мау, эн ка йота рувт, – пробормотал он. Миран расхохотался: шутка в стиле Кзису, всегда верен себе.

– Нен ха, Кену, Нгуле, Хатхе ка, мира вай, – успокоил он. В общем-то, парню повезло, что Кену просто вырубил его, а не пытался убивать: Кену умел и то, и другое как следует.

Мирану оставалась неприятная обязанность. Он открыл броню, пошарил в кармане в животе и вытащил провод и линзы. Вставив одну линзу, он сел на корточки и воткнул вторую в глаз Кену, чтобы считать остаточные данные с поверхности киберкоры мозга. Закончив со скан-кроулом, он воткнул Кену провод под ухо и прочитал все еще раз, отсекая дублирование и подмечая расхождения. Потом он повторил все действия с Нгуле и Хатхе. На его счастье, Пеко анализу не подлежал.

Миран собрал все обратно в карман, сел у дерева и задумался. Почему Кену пощадил его? Потому что они работали в связке? Потому что у Кену под яйцами была татуировка со всеми молитвами? Только аналитик мог безошибочно выбрать верную причину из тысячи, аналитиком был Нгуле. Был.

Он поймал взгляд Сандау, качнул головой и удивился: до чего удобно, оказывается, было общаться без шлемов. Замкома выглядел потрепанным, но уже целым. Миран кинул взгляд на поляну и заметил, что Сандау не стал забирать свои внутренности. Возможно, он рассчитывал, что удастся сделать ХФГ и смотать отсюда быстрее, чем начнется недостаточность питания. Миран заметил, что вид кишок вызвал в нем странное чувство, совершенно не брезгливое. Чем-то они ему вроде даже понравились. Он дернул бровью и выбросил хрень из головы. Если верить выкладкам Нгуле, которые теперь были у Мирана, им оставалось пройти всего один день. За полтора дня их количество сократилось с одиннадцати до четырех, и Миран всерьез опасался, что они не дойдут. Вообще-то, об этом голова должна была болеть у Сандау, который принял на себя обязанности командира. Похоже, Сандау это не волновало – его вообще ничто не волновало, он и вычет собственных частей тела воспринял спокойно и без комментариев. Как у всякого первоклассного сапера, у него были титановые нервы.

Все реагенты для сборки ХФГ они извлекали из собственных тел, но им нужно было много легко– и взаимозаменяемой атмосферы – то есть, в примитивных условиях большое открытое пространство, что-то вроде пустыни. Еще в начале долгого курса хронотренировок Миран спросил: если отряды 1А представляют собой такую ценность, почему им нельзя в экстренной ситуации собрать ХФГ прямо на месте и покинуть время с шумом и пламенем – они просто останутся в памяти выживших окружающих как какие-нибудь боги, зато не будут рисковать собой. Преподаватель на это сообщил, что ему посрать, если такой ублюдок, как Миран, в результате не родится на свет, но он будет крайне огорчен, если взрыв от активации генератора убьет прапрапредка текущей Верховной жрицы, потому что у нее роскошный бюст, а вот Мирану с ней потягаться нечем. Миран тогда страшно обиделся, потому что как раз ходил в женском теле, чтобы лучше освоиться, и считал, что все при нем.

Сейчас он предложил свою идею Сандау, логично заметив, что экстраполяция их убывания не дает им шансы добраться до точки активации ХФГ даже вдвоем. На это Сандау посоветовал ему выспаться и вырубил инфразвуком. Миран, отключаясь, успел подумать, что даже не подозревал о таких умениях замкома, а очнувшись, пожалел, что раньше не додумался попросить применить к нему: может, это был не полноценный отдых, зато без кошмаров.

Они отправились в последний день путешествия. Кзису вызвался замыкать, заметив, что пройдет все тесты с закрытыми глазами; на это Сандау посоветовал ему глаза не закрывать, иначе в следующий раз он их откроет в 16О, но просьбу уважил. Миран этого не ожидал. Он шел, глядя в тропу и в биоволны Нежэ перед собой, и крутил в голове одну и ту же задачу. Трое пропали, один спятил и попытался убить их – очевидно, никто не сделал этого добровольно. Очевидно, кто-то влияет на них, заставляя играть по своим правилам. Кто-то посылает забубенные сноподобные иллюзии жутких кошмаров. Кто, кто, кто это делает?

Нежэ вдруг остановился.

– Мама зовет меня, – сказал он.

Миран отшатнулся с тропы и дико посмотрел на него. Что он сейчас сказал?!

– Ке ххиу? – озадаченно спросил Кзису.

Миран повернулся к нему, покрываясь мурашками, потому что вдруг осознал, что же, черт подери, происходит, и в этот момент Нежэ развернул гранатомет, нежно обнял и направил себе в лицо. Он мечтательно улыбнулся, сказал «мама» и снес себе полкорпуса вместе с головой Сандау, который бросился на него, пытаясь не то сбить с ног, не то отнять оружие.

– … Рле! – беспомощно ругнулся Кзису. – Ке рриу ла мейн, сао?!

Миран не ответил. Все это время он был уверен, что они имеют дело с гипнозом. Рано или поздно мастер иллюзий покажет себя, потому что захочет лично пожать плоды своих кропотливых трудов, и тогда они порезвятся с ним в ответ – и он терпеливо ждал, и ждал, и ждал, потому что по себе знал: мастеру по играм с чужим сознанием нужно время, чтобы насладиться и проникнуться ложной уверенностью в собственной безопасности. А мастер все это время был рядом – внутри него. Он просто, некрасиво и глупо заразился от того дикаря с пустыми, словно стертыми мозгами, который не зря показался ему инфицированным неведомым вирусом.

А ведь она к нему приходила, его мать, его и того дикаря-носителя – невнятная белая женщина, со струящимися отростками и ласковым голосом. Она приняла его как сына, а он, расслабившись в гибер-режиме, передал данные о ней всем своим соратникам, и они не могли воспринимать ее как чужую. Гипноз? Ха, они сами шли к ней навстречу, откликаясь на первобытный зов родства, даже превозмогая ужас перед матерью. Эффект старинного животного… осла, что ли? Ихтиозавра? Все эти древние твари одинаковые, когда речь идет о реакции иерархического страха. Вот почему Кену его не тронул: он знал, что Миран главный в сердце матери. Любимчик. А она забрала сначала тех, других, она выходила к ним, брала теплыми руками в объятия и уносила Домой.

Миран почувствовал, как у него защемило сердце от ревности.

Это его мама. Его личная, не общая. Только его.

Едва деревья вдали закачались, словно под ними быстро двигалось что-то большое, Миран вздернул автомат на изготовку и развернулся.

– Ке га?.. – успел удивиться Кзису, бесполезно бросаясь в сторону.

– Все в полном порядке, – ответил Миран с широкой улыбкой и открыл огонь.


End file.
